Beast Boy-The Last Titan
by Sssspppiiidddeerr
Summary: Heroes are defeated, the Jump City is controlled by Slade, the villains from entire globe is consuming the society, it is a dark age for the world; however, one man decided to stand up against the evil, one more time.


**Hey, Guys. I decided to return to with story of Teen Titans. I recently have gained re-interest in the series and have been watching the shows from time to time. This is the story that I have been planning on during this summer and I wanted to write it on .**

 **The Main character will be Beast Boy and the setting will be in near-dark future on Teen Titans story. Also, there will be some other DC characters reference such as Justice League, Batman Family, Doom Patrol, and the others.**

 **So enjoy!**

Beast Boy: The Last Titan

Prologue: The day when heroes fall

"You're seeing this, Apprentice? The city is burning."

Slade, or now preferred as Deaththroke the Terminator, locked his eyes on the Jump City. He observed the fire enveloping from the damaged buildings. He could heard the people screaming, yelling, crying for help, sirens, gun shooting, villains' laugh and gloating. He could smell the burning ashes, smells of gunpowder, and the blood coming out from the person next to him.

"You might want to believe that this isn't happening, that there's always the way to solve the problem, that there's still hope...

Slade slowly turned around and locked his eyes on the person next to him.

"But, I'm afraid, Apprentice,..."

Slade simply watched the person as he spoke.

"... that there's no hope for you today."

The person chocked his breath. He was just lying down as he listened Slade's gloating next to him. His body was covered with cuts, bruises, and blood; and his mouth was unable to speak except chocking in order to breath. Despite being lying down like the corpse, there's one thing in his body that seemed to be alive: his eyes.

His eyes was staring at the sky. It was filled with emotions: anger, sadness, fear, and most of all, regret.

A regret for unable to save his city, for unable to fulfilled his duty as the hero, for unable to save his fallen comrades and friends, and most importantly, for unable to save his family.

The fallen man was Richard Grayson, also known as Nightwing, former known as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.

Slade carefully watched his former apprentice's movement. Nightwing tries to stand up, desperately tries to fight again. But his body didn't listen to him. His body was become too weak and vulnerable. Slade, who acknowledge the fact that Nightwing cannot move, rest his tension a little bit, but still tensed his body for the worst.

"Haven't your heard, Apprentice? The recent information revealed that Legion of Doom have succeed to defeat the Justice League of America," Slade continued to speak. "The criminals have united together around the globe. They decided to unite just for this day, just to witness this day, just to witness heroes fall."

"However, I should thank the invasion of that alien Brainac. Without his invasion, you and your precious heroes would not have been vulnerable as you're today. His failed-domination attmept have gave us the chance to attack."

Slade lifted his head up. He stared at the broken building behind the Nightwing.

"You know Apprentice... I have to admit that I always viewed your tower with amazement, About how this tower have stand like an statue, the guardian of the Jump City." Slade continued, "Unfortunately to you, even your tower have fallen down in the end."

The titan tower was destroyed. Its appearance of T was now broken down and shaped like an broken letter U. Around the building was filled with shattered glasses and broken walls of the tower.

Slade crouch down next to Nightwing. His one eye stared coldly at his former apprentice.

"Do you know what going to happen to the world now, apprentice?"

Nightwing didn't move. He continues to stare at the orange-colored sky.

"Thugs from Arkham have conquered Gotham. They have destroyed the bat signal and started the warzone between them for total control of the city. The ape, called itself Grodd, wants to have Central City for his "ape" countries, Mongul wants Metropolis as his personal arena, and I heard Lex Luthor is now running as candidate for president."

Slade crouched closer to Nightwing before he continued,

"Guess who will going to rule the Jump City now?"

Slade witnessed Nightwing's eyes grow larger and his eyes are filled with terror.

"Yes, Apprentice. It seemed that I am the one who is in charge of the city now."

"You see, Apprentice. I have always admired you. About how you taught into the fearless leader under the guidance of Dark Knight himself, About how you managed to run the Titans, and about how you've grown into the matured boy as you today. I guess that was the reason why I wanted you as my apprentice. However..." Slade continued, "You're the one who denied the chance to survive when you have."

Nightwing's eyes were now filled with tears. His mind troubled. All of his adventures, relationships... all the good time with his friends, families, was now become just the memory from the past.

"Shhhhhh... Don't be sad. Apprentice. For your suffering will be end soon."

Slade started to put his hands around Nightwing's face.

"For my respect of you... At least I'll make this quick, to make your suffering end quickly too."

With that, the last thing that Nightwing was the cold hands of Slade touching around his face. and the large sound of "SNAP" before his vision became white.

 _That was it. That's how the heroes fall._

 _Few months ago. The intelligent cybernetic organism known as Brainiac have invaded the Earth. His motivation was simple, to conquer the earth._

 _The Heroes from entire globe have banded together to stop him. Justice League, Doom Patrol, The Titans, and even the heroes who work as solos or far from the universe._

 _Despite heavy casualties, heroes managed to defeat Brainiac. However, the war was far from ended._

 _The criminals have organized. They waited for the chance to find the weakness of heroes' organization; and when they found heroes' heavy casualties after Brainiac's battle, they waited no longer._

 _The villains' attack was sudden and fierce. Many heroes have targeted and executed before they even get a chance to breath._

 _Soon the heroes fall, one by one._

 _Justice League, Justice Society, Doom Patrol_

 _And Titans was no exceptional._

 _Cyborg was already defeated during the villians' attack. All that left of him was his shoulder cannon. Starfire was defeated too. She was tricked by her evil sister Blackfire when she lyed about the danger of the Tamarian planet. Raven was nowhere to be seen. The only thing they find about her was her half-burned cloak. Robin, or currently Nightwing, was the last to stand. However, it was too overwhelming for him.. He was defeated soon after._

 _But Beast Boy... Nobody knows what happened to him._

 _Some says he was already died during the invasion of Brainiac._

 _Some says villains find him and finished him off._

 _Some says he just disappeared. Nowhere to be seen._

 _But one thing was sure._

 _The age of heroes are over. The age of darkness have started._

 _Evil has won._

 **And this is forks. This is the end of the prologue.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it well.**

 **The reviews are welcome, as well as the constructive criticism.**

 **The next chapter will be the definite start of the stories. Stay Safe and be prepared!**


End file.
